


Maxon's Birthday

by Avacado05



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: America Singer singing, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, this is my first time posting a fic and I don't really know how to tag, um . . . enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacado05/pseuds/Avacado05
Summary: It's a year (roughly) after the end of The One, and it's Maxon's Birthday.Disclaimer: I wrote most of this a good while after finishing the books, so I don't how accurate it is.
Relationships: Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Kudos: 42





	Maxon's Birthday

I woke up to the gentle feeling of Maxon’s breath on the back of my neck. I will never get tired of this. Of Maxon. Of us. It took me a minute to remember exactly where we were. The palace. And Maxon is the king. And I’m the queen. It had been two years since our wedding, and I still hadn’t gotten used to it.

I shifted slightly, not to wanting to wake him. I reached over to my dresser to get the card I made for him. I rang down to let my maids know I was ready for them to bring up Maxon’s breakfast. They were there so quickly, I had a suspicion they were waiting right outside. I took the breakfast tray and thanked them. I slipped the card onto the tray and nudged Maxon. He stirred a little and sat up. I pushed the tray towards him. He smiled slightly, still tired, and gave me a small kiss.

“What is this for, my dear?” He asked through a bite of scrambled eggs.I tousled his hair and reminded him that it’s his birthday. With so much work, he forgot that his birthday was coming up. He took a long sip of coffee. I could’ve watched him all day, but had other stuff to attend to. 

“Maxon, today your schedule has been cleared, so I planned a brunch with just us two at eleven and a there is a party in your honor tonight. Besides for that, the rest of the day is free. Marlee and Carter wanted to know if we wanted to have some sort of double date or something.”

He pulled me back down onto the bed and kissed me. I pushed away playfully. “I have to get ready.”

“Stay. Just a bit longer.”

“Can’t. I have to finish planning and prepare your surprise.” I gave him a small kiss, “Don’t open the letter until I’m gone, ok?” 

He nodded and I left to get ready. The letter wasn’t really a letter. It was a sonogram picture. I had been working up the nerve to tell him, but I decided that was a pretty good way. I didn’t call my maids to help me get ready. I wanted to do it myself. As I got ready, I practiced my surprise for Maxon. I was prepared a special song to sing for him. 

After we got married, Maxon showed me a huge archive of old music, books, you name it. I absolutely loved all the old stuff down there. The books were so good, but the music was something else entirely. There were musicals. Musicals didn’t exist in Illea because actors and singers are in different Castes. They had musicals about everything. From historical figures Greek mythology. I found a musical called Wicked with a really good love song that I decided to sing for Maxon. It was called As Long As You’re Mine. It was actually sung as a duet, but I would be singing it alone.

I checked the time. It was twenty to eleven. I walked over to the bed to wake Maxon. He was staring at the sonogram picture. He didn’t even notice me, he was so transfixed. I sat down next to him, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

“You’re pregnant.” It wasn’t really a question, but it wasn’t quite a statement either. I stayed silent. I thought he would be happy.

“Why aren’t you happy”

“I am, but I’m scared. I don’t want to be like my father.” He still had the scars from his father’s beatings. They probably would never go away, and they were a constant reminder of his torment. At least the pain wasn’t as bad as it used to be though. It used to come and go in awful waves. He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night yelping in pain. 

“You won’t be. You’ll be a great dad. But nevermind that, we have time. What we don’t have time for, is getting ready for brunch. It’s fifteen to eleven.” I looked over at him and saw tears in his eyes. “You know what? Let’s cancel lunch. Or get it delivered here.”

He nodded. I felt terrible for making him cry. I slipped out to let the maids know to bring the food here. When I came back, Maxon was still sitting there, his face wet. I curled up next to him and started humming. That made him smile. I was glad to cheer him up a bit. I didn’t think this news would make him so upset.

There was a knock on the door. Our lunch. I jumped up to get it. I ordered all of Maxon’s favorites. Hopefully this will help redeem the day. I brought them over to the bed, where Maxon was yet to move from. He took the food out of my hands and put them on the table next to him. 

“I am so sorry America for being sad and messing up all of your plans. Can you forgive me?”

“Hmm. Let me think.” I tapped my chin and pretended to have to think about it. A wild grin came across my face. “You might have to make up for it. I propose . . . kisses?” He gave me a firm kiss.

“More.” 

He gave me another one, this one lasted longer. Then I was back on the bed and he was kissing my jaw. Then he made his way down my neck. I let out a small moan of delight. I never wanted him to stop. We went on for a few more minutes, but then Maxon stopped. 

“We should do a double date with Marlee and Carter. Maybe a picnic in the gardens this afternoon?” 

“Sounds perfect. But first we should have lunch and then you still have to get dressed.”

We ate our lunch in silence, but I didn’t mind. It was enough just to be in his presence. Something about it made me feel safe and warm. When we finished, Maxon got up to get ready, and I headed off to make plans and alert Marlee about the picnic.

I found Marlee in the Women’s Room. She liked spending her time there. Now that there wasn’t a selection going on, it was mostly empty. I also found peace in there, but left it alone to her most of the time.

“Hey.” She said to me without even turning to face me.

“Hey. Do you and carter want to have a picnic with me and Maxon later?” I both wanted her to say yes, because I really love her company, and no, because I love spending time alone with Maxon. 

“Sure, if you don’t mind giving up time with Maxon, that is.”

“Of course. Does 1:30 sound good?” That would be enough time for the kitchen to prepare food.

“Sounds perfect.”

I went to tell the kitchen on the way back to my room. It was already 1:15. I walked in to find Maxon in front of the mirror tying his tie.

“Almost ready?”

“Yes. I really am sorry about earlier.”

“Forget it. Please.”

“Ok”  
I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. “Come on. We’re gonna be late.” 

When we got there, there was a blanket setup with pastries. I sat down on the blanket and beckoned Maxon over. He sat next to me. I slipped his hand into his and he looked up at me and smiled.

“I love you, America.”

“I love you too, Maxon.”

I leaned into him, and our lips were only one or two inches apart when I heard laughing behind me. I turned around and found Marlee and Carter.

“You two can’t keep apart for two minutes, can you?” Marlee teased.

“Neither could you!” I retorted.

The other couple joined us on the blanket, and I started piling a plate with sweets. Maxon was still holding my hand, but I pulled it back so I could start devouring my confections. The rest of them also began to eat. 

“Happy birthday, Maxon.” Marlee said through a mouthful of brownie.

Maxon finished swallowing--kingly manners--and thanked her.

“How are the twins?” He asked of them.

Right after our wedding, Marlee and Carter told Maxon and I that they were expecting. A few months later Marlee gave birth to two boys. They are now seven months old.

“They’re good. Really cute. We couldn’t be happier.”

I finished my plate of desserts and listened to the others conversing. The picnic wrapped up and Maxon and I went back to our rooms. 

I collapsed on the bed. The picnic wore me out, and now I just wanted to spend quality time with Maxon. I pull out a deck of cards. 

“Wanna play a game?”

He looks at me and I swoon. He’s so gorgeous. Even after a year of us being married I am randomly caught off guard by him. 

“Sure, my dear. What would you like to play?”

“How about Spit?”

“Sounds perfect, darling.” 

He walked over to me and gave me a gentle kiss. He ran his hand through my hair. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I began humming and he sighed.  
“America, about earlier--”

“No, it’s okay. You really don’t have to apologize.”

“Dear, please just listen.” I nodded. He cleared his throat. “About earlier, I-I wasn’t thinking. As long as you are the mother of my child--as long as we’re having this baby together--I know I can’t fail as a father. I know you’ll be there to help every step of the way. I love you so much and am happy to be taking this next step with you.”

“Me too, Maxon.”

We sat down and began a game of Spit.

A few hours and a lot of Spit later, I got stood up and announced that I needed the rest of the afternoon to prepare for Maxon’s birthday banquet, ball, and my surprise.

I ushered him out of the room and rang for my maids. He left to spend some time alone in his office, and my maids arrived almost immediately. 

They drew a bath for me and added petals and oils and salts. (They also make sure it’s not too hot, because that’s bad for pregnant women.) I got in and instantly felt relaxed. I metally reviewed the song I would be singing later that night.

After I got out of the bath, I put on a robe and my maids helped me do my hair and make up. They did a wonderful job; by the time they were done I looked spectacular. 

The next part is the trickiest. I had already begun to show and grow out of my clothes--especially the tight waisted gowns. They dress me in a dark blue gown and have to loosen the waist in order for me to breathe. Then I put on some jewelry--nothing too much.

I checked the clock when I’m finished getting ready. It’s nearly six.

I made my way downstairs to the dining hall and see Maxon, already seated. He lifted his head in my direction and smiled a big warm smile that he reserves for me.  
I walked across the room to him--stumbling a bit because of the heels I was wearing. He got up and pulled out my chair for. I sat down and he pushed it in.

“You look beautiful. I’m thinking that I should give your maids a raise.” He says with a grin.

“You do as well. And I think you should.”

Guests started filing in, and before long dinner had begun .Maxon’s attention was held by the guests the whole time, so I ate quietly, only speaking when somebody instigated it.   
Once dinner ended, everyone was invited to reconvene in the ballroom for a celebration in Maxon’s honor.

It was almost time for my performance and I felt nerves creeping through my stomach. I swallowed down my stress and made my way to the stage at the front of the grand room.   
I climbed to the top of the stage and walked to the center where a microphone had already been set up. I tapped it three times to get everyone’s attention, and then cleared my throat in it for good measure.

“Today, as you all know, is my husband Maxon’s birthday. In honor of that, I will be singing a song I prepared, called As Long As You’re Mine. I hope you all enjoy.” Then I began to sing.

When I was finished, I was awarded with loud applause as I walked down from the stage. Maxon was waiting for me at the base of the stairs. He pulled me into a tight embrace, then gave me a kiss.

“God, I love you so much, America. And thank you. That was beautiful.”

I gave him a small kiss and the regular music started up again. 

He took me by the waist and began dancing with me. 

After a few songs of intense waltzing, we slowed down and started just gently swaying to the rhythm of the music. We were pressed close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. I leaned in so that my mouth was right at his ear.

“Happy birthday, Maxon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm on Twitter (@Avacohen05) and Tumblr (avacohen05), so feel free to visit me there.
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
